


Is something burning?

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Branding, Caring Mac, Gen, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Roman Empire, Roman Myths, Serious Injuries, Slavery, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack encounters a runaway slave.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Is something burning?

Jack is done for the day, he has been discussing tactics all day. They are ready, their horses are ready, let the battle begin. He just wants one more look of the battle field to make sure he made the right choices in tactics. He takes his horse and rides to where the woods end and the grasslands start.

Winter is coming and the wind is cold. Jack reminds himself to get his cloak ready for tomorrow. He dismounts his horse and studies the lay of the land, where they can expect attacks, how they will need to defend. His horse snickers and his hand goes to his sword. Someone is hiding not that far from him. He can hear him too.

‘You can come out and confront me.’

When nothing happens, Jack continues studying the forest. He is very aware of his surroundings and he is absolutely sure someone is in his direct vicinity. He waits until he can home in to where the man is lurking. He strikes out and grabs the man by the wrist, pulling the man out of the bushes towards his sword. It turns out it is not a warrior, but a young man, well more a boy who stares at the blade with wide frightened eyes. The boy is clearly a slave by the looks of him. He needs to make sure so he twists his arm. There it is FVG burned in the kids forearm. It is an angry red and barely healed. It looks painful.

‘So what do you want, runaway?’

The kid shrinks back, it is clear he is scared.

‘Talk boy!’

‘I… I wanted to help.’

Now that Jack can study the kid up close, he can see he is clearly underweight and filthy.

‘Help?’

‘Yes, your horse, it is in pain, if you don´t take out whatever is in her hoof, she will go cripple.’

Jack turns to look at his horse, he didn´t notice anything off.

‘Show me.’

He lets go of the kid and expects the kid to run, but instead the boy hurries to the horse. He lifts her leg and shows Jack. He clearly has experience with horses by the look how he handles her. Jack takes his dagger and pops out the rock that is embedded in the soft tissue of her hoof.

‘Thanks kid, I hadn´t noticed.’

‘You’re welcome, Centurion.’

Jack refrains from telling the kid he is not a centurion.

‘So you are a runaway slave. What are you doing here?’

The kid shakes his head miserable, unconsciously holding his branded arm.

‘Well technically yes, but I didn´t run away. I helped a girl escape that was raped by my Master. My Master punished me by having me branded as a runaway slave. That is when I decided I had nothing to lose and ran.’

Jack makes a mental note to check out the kid’s story.

‘You do realize you have been lucky you weren´t caught by fugitivarius. You do know what they do to runaway slaves, do you?’

The kid nods trembling, ‘I know.’

‘Are you hungry?’

The mention of food has the kid’s stomach growl. Jack laughs.

‘OK kid, I can use a slave myself. All I can promise is to treat you right and make sure you are fed and boarded. And I will contact your previous master.’

The kid studies him.

‘I will serve you, Master, my name is Angus Macgyver.’

‘Primus Pilus Jack Dalton.’

The kids eyes widen at the title.

‘Make sure nobody sees that brand for now, OK? Keep it covered.’

Jack takes a piece of bread from his saddle bag and hands it to Mac, ‘eat, we will get something warm when we are in camp.’

Jack pulls Mac on his horse so they can go back quicker. Once they arrive at the camp, Jack can tell people are staring, but he doesn´t care. He rides to his tent and one of the men comes to collect his horse.

‘We saved you some venison stew Primus Pilus.’

‘Thank you. I got myself a slave, he will stay in my tent for now.’

The man looks at Mac and gives him a curd nod.

‘I will bring more stew, sir’

‘Thank you.’

Once he has Mac in the tent, he takes one of his leather bracers and tells Mac to hold out his arm. He quickly ties it around his arm, putting some cloth over the wound, so it won’t chafe.

‘Do you know how to use a bow?’

‘Yes Master.’

‘Good, it will explain he bracer. I’ll get you a bow when I can.’

The tirone who took his horse, enters the tent with a pot with stew, still hot. When the tirone leaves, Jack closes his tent and turns to Mac. He hands him a coin with his seal pressed in it.

‘If anyone asks, you can show that you are owned by me. Don’t lose it.’

‘No master, I won´t.’

‘Now take some stew and bread, you look like you haven’t eaten in some time.’

Mac spoons stew in a bowl and hands it to Jack before taking some himself. So he is well trained. Maybe what he said was true. The kid doesn´t look like your average runaway. But Jack doesn´t have time to find out now, since he has a battle to prepare for.

When he is done eating, he calls in his Centurions to go over the last details. His officers make remarks that Jack finally wised up and got himself a slave and a good looking one at that. But nobody is disrespectful towards Mac so Jack allows the ribbing. When everything is said he salutes them and tells his men to get a good night sleep.

Jack grabs some cushions and two blankets and hands them to Mac, ‘It’s not much, but make yourself comfortable. I will get you a cot as soon as I can. For now we will have to make due.

‘This is more than fine, Master.’ Mac curls up in the blankets on the floor.

‘No Mac, sleep on the klinē, it gets very cold during the night.’

Mac refrains from telling Jack he has been sleeping without a blanket on the cold ground for a couple of days. Mac gets up from the floor and lies down on the bench, once again making himself as small as possible.

Jack needs his rest, so he closes his eyes and is fast asleep within minutes.

* * *

When Jack wakes that morning, it is still dark and he is surprised to see Mac up and awake. He has already gotten water by the looks of it.

‘I’ve got you some bread and sausages. Your men say you need to get ready for battle, so I thought you could use a decent ientaculum. I also cleaned your armor and weapons.

‘Stay away from my weapons, boy !’ Jack growls when he gets up.

Mac shrinks in himself, cowering away. And Jack stops in his tracks.

‘I’m sorry. I didn´t mean to scare you, it’s just… stay away from my weapons, OK?’

‘I’m sorry Master, I…’

‘’It’s OK. Have you eaten?’

Mac looks confused, shaking his head, ‘of course not Master. This is the ration I was given…’

‘Mac! Calm down. I just want you to eat when you are hungry. You don´t have to wait for me. If there is not enough, you eat it and I will get more, understood? Food is not rationed in my ranks.’

‘Yes Master.’

‘Good, now eat while I dress.’

Jack quickly dresses and grabs some bread and a sausage while he leaves the tent to speak to his men.

When Jack is convinced they are ready, he enters the tent to takes his weapons and cloak.

‘You stay here Mac. Rest. Eat, I will be back tonight.’

‘Deus Nobiscum.’ Mac says and Jack salutes him after mounting his horse.

* * *

Mac enters the tent again when Jack rides off. The roman officer is intimidating but he doesn´t appear to be abusive or hostile. He closes the tent for the most part to keep the warmth in and makes sure his brand is covered by the bracer.

He studies Jack’s personal belongings and there are some books. His fingers itch to pick one up. It’s been ages since he was able to read but he is not sure Jack would allow it. On the other hand, Jack is off to battle so what he doesn´t know…

He picks up the book and sits down and starts reading.

* * *

Mac starts when a man abruptly enters the tent.

‘Are you the Primus Pilus’ slave?’

‘Yes I am.’

‘Quick, follow me.’

‘What’s wrong?’

‘The Primus Pilus was wounded in battle. Follow me.’

Mac quickly grabs the cloak Jack gave him and hurries after the man. He worries, what happened and how seriously is Jack injured? The soldier leads him to two horses. Mac mounts one and they ride toward the battle field. Mac can hear the barritus being shouted by hundreds of men. It is a chilling sound. But he doesn´t have time to think about it because he is lead to the side where Jack is laying on a cot.

‘Master!’

Mac runs towards Jack.

‘Hey kid, I’m fine.’

‘You don´t look fine.’

Mac points at the arrow sticking out of his arm.

‘The physician will take care of the arrow, but you will need to escort me back to the camp. I don´t want these people to leave the front.’

The physician gives Jack opium and scopolamine to relief the pain. When Jack starts to get drowsy, the doctor tells Mac to restrain Jack’s arms with leather straps. When it is done, he pours vinegar on the wound to clean it out and Jack groans. Next he takes an arrow extractor and pulls the arrow out. Mac watches it in fascination at the contraption. Jack lets out a groan but it is already done. The physician sutures the wound close and covers it with honey and cerate-wax.

‘He is good to go.’ The physician tells Mac.

Mac has his doubts by the way Jack has his eyes pinched close.

‘Master, can you ride?’

‘Of course.’

Mac helps Jack on his horse and sits behind him, so he can hold Jack, just in case. They slowly make their way back to camp. Once they are in Jack’s tent, he makes sure Jack drinks some wine before he settles him in his bed. When he is sure his master is sleeping, he leaves the tent to get some food in case he wakes.

By the time Jack does wake, it is dark already. His men have returned from battle and some officers came by to check on their commander. Mac is worried because sweat is pouring from Jack´s face. He is pale and the only color in his face are the red cones on his cheeks.

Fever… the honey and vinegar should have prevented infection. But the arrow was probably dirty or that is what Mac hopes, he hates to think what will happen if the arrow was poisoned.

He feeds Jack some water he boiled and when Jack falls asleep almost immediately after, he runs out to find the camp physician. Explaining Jack’s fever he is told to bring his master immediately to the valetudinarium. When they arrive back with Jack, the optio valetudinari is already waiting for them. Jack is assigned a bed and Mac sits close to his master in case he needs something.

The physicians don´t seem to be able to relief Jack of his fever. Mac changes the bandages regularly and feeds Jack boiled water. He can only pray to Alaunus to give Jack health.

* * *

Days pass before Jack’s fever breaks, the physicians already started mentioned amputating Jack’s arm. Mac pleaded that his Master wouldn´t want this.

‘Mac?’

‘Yes Master.’

‘What happened?’ he croaks.

The relief Jack is lucid, brings tears in his eyes. Even though Jack has only been his master for a week, he is already attached to him.

‘Hey kid, I’m gonna be alright.’

‘I know, but I was scared.’

‘An arrow isn´t gonna get Jack Dalton.’

Mac gives him a small smile.

‘Do you mind if I close my eyes for a bit?’

‘Rest Master, we’ll talk when you wake.’

* * *

When Jack wakes again, it is almost noon, by the looks of the sunlight filtering through the windows. Mac is curled up on the floor next to the bed. He is pale and there are dark shadows under his eyes.

‘Mac?’

The kid stumbles awake.

‘Master?’

‘When was the last time you ate?’

‘Hm?’ Mac stares at Jack.

‘That is what I thought. Go find yourself some food before you keel over.’

‘Yes Master.’

Reluctantly Mac leaves the hospital. The physician walks up to Jack.

‘Good to see you awake, Jack. You had us worried.’

‘That bad, hm?’

The physician nods, taking the bandage off. There is an ugly wound and Jack grimaces. This is going to scare. But it isn’t the first scare and probably not the last, so…

‘That new slave you got is a keeper, Jack.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘He never left you, worried sick for his, mind you, new Master. He is smart and I mean intelligent. He gave some good pointers in your treatment and he managed to fix the latrines as well.’

Jack smiles, he knew Mac was special. He will need to find a way to make Mac his legal property.

**Author's Note:**

> Fugitivarius – Roman slave hunters
> 
> Primus pilus - the senior centurion of a Roman legion (First spear). Cohort I was made up of the elite troops, the direct commander was the Primus Pilus, the highest ranking and most respected of all the Centurions.
> 
> Tirone – a new recruit in the armies of the Roman Empire.
> 
> Klinē – dining bench
> 
> Ientaculum – breakfast
> 
> Deus Nobiscum – God is with us
> 
> Barritus – war cry
> 
> Valetudinarium – camp hospital
> 
> optio valetudinari – chief medical officer
> 
> Alaunus – Kelt God of health


End file.
